Everything but Normal
by ginny.Pottr1993
Summary: Anastasia fancied Dmitri from a young age- before she was too young to even recognize her own feelings for him. But she knew that he was a kitchen boy, and this mere fact prevented her from ever being able to speak to him. However, she was going to do her utmost best to change this, and hopefully live to tell the tale.
1. Chapter 1

There were plenty of days when I was bored and had nothing to do but roam around the palace on my own. I normally played with my sisters, but they all were either studying or they were entertaining themselves. Nobody felt much like socializing today, except me.

I took myself down to the kitchens, knowing full well that there would be people there. It always fascinated me to watch them work. I sometimes wished I could join them. It wasn't that it looked fun exactly which intrigued me, but rather that it was so _normal_. My life was anything but normal, so it always fascinated me to watch normal people go about their everyday business.

There was also a boy there who was part of my interest. He was around my age and I don't know why he was working when he was so young. But he and I had locked eyes a few times, and I felt like we shared a secret that no one else in the world new. I didn't even know what that secret was myself, but he captivated me from day one, and if I was allowed to go up to him and talk with him, I totally would. He had also never made a move to come and speak to me though, so I reckoned he knew his place in the damned hierarchy.

Today, I could not see him in the kitchen though as I peeked through the kitchen door. The chefs normally pretended like I wasn't there, as they had no doubt been instructed to do. When I turned around disappointedly though, I ran straight into him! We knocked into each other, and I fell on the floor rather unceremoniously. He immediately held out his hand to help me up, but then as soon as he had, he withdrew it. I knew he wasn't allowed to help me, but I said pointedly, "Actually, I would rather like a hand up."

The boy looked at me dubiously- like he wanted to help but he was pretty sure he'd get in trouble for it. His want to help me must have taken over as the next minute, he held out his hand politely and I apologized profusely, "I'm terribly sorry, your highness. I hope you have come to no harm." he said and then he bowed deeply. I wanted to tell him to stop being so formal and to ignore the rules. Instead, I swallowed and said, "That's quite alright…uh…" He smiled as I didn't know his name, "Dmitri," he supplied. I nodded quickly, so pleased I finally knew his name. I grinned at him, "Not at all, Dmitri. I don't suppose you know who I am?" He blushed furiously and said throatily, "Yes, Grandduchess Anastasia, ma'am. I am not meant to be talking to you, so if you'll excuse me."

He tried to return to the kitchen, but now that the doors had been opened up for conversation, I wasn't about to let him escape that easily. I grinned, "Dmitri is such a nice name." He blinked at me in shock and said feebly, "I'm sorry, your highness, but I need to return to my job…"

I shook my head and stood in his path, "But I'm bored and am in need of some…entertainment." Dmitri raised his eyebrows in surprise, "And you think I can give you _entertainment_?" He said this in such a shocked manner that I couldn't help but find it cute. He mumbled under his breath, "I'm sorry, your highness, but I really need to get back now."

At that exact moment, the head chef came out to see where Dmitri was no doubt. He discovered him conversing with me and grabbed him by his worn collar, shaking him furiously, "Dmitri! What do you think you're doing? You know better than this! I'm so tired of catching you sneaking glances at the princess! That's bad enough! But now you actually had the audacity to seek conversation with her! Shame on you." I tried to interrupt his tirade, but he didn't stop. He threw Dmitri down forcefully and then slapped him across the face with the back of his hand. Dmitri barely flinched, but he seemed humiliated. I stood in front of the boy before he could endure anymore physical abuse from the psycho, "Pardon me, but if you dare lay a hand on him again, I will tell my father about this incident. He will not be pleased to hear how horribly you mistreat some of your workers." The chef laughed at me and by now had caught some of the other workers' attention as they were all watching. He chuckled, "Well, princess, you see I don't think you father cares about the worthless lowlife over there. He has more important things on his mind." I glared at him furiously, "He might not care, but if I care I'm sure he will." Clearly the chef hadn't thought about this, so he shut up and turned his back on me with a huff.

Dmitri turned to me and said slowly, "Thank you , your highness. But I must really go back and work." I nodded and sighed, "Alright then. I will get permission from my parents to visit you." He jolted in surprise and I was chuffed that I had managed to surprise him so, "Princess, that's not allowed. I'm going back now." He turned and darted back into the kitchen. I was going to make it my personal mission to get permission from mamma to allow me to talk with him. I knew mamma was the easier target. The chef was right. Pappa was too busy being king to worry about trivial things such as this. I would ask mamma tonight when she was putting us to sleep.

XXXXXXX

When the evening came and mamma came to put me to sleep, she sat down beside me and was about to pick up the book she was reading to me when she said, "I heard about what happened in the kitchens today." I swallowed and stared at her, "Well he was being bullied by the main chef, mamma! Someone had to stand up for him." Mamma sighed, "I know, Anastasia. But as kind as it was for you standing up for him, you know we're not supposed to communicate with them."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "But why?! It's such a silly rule and…" My mother interrupted, "Anastasia, it is not up for negotiation. Let's read." She had put an end to the conversation before I had even gotten a word in. For the entire ten minutes she read to me, I did not concentrate on her voice one word. I was instead daydreaming about a kitchen boy with messy clothes, dark hair and brown eyes.

While she was reading, she glanced up and watched me carefully. I hadn't even noticed until she sighed, "Anastasia, you're not paying attention!" I blinked slightly and turned to her, "Hmmm? Sorry mamma?" She sighed and closed the book, "Your mind is clearly elsewhere. And if it is on that kitchen boy, so help me Anastasia, you will give me far too many grey hairs." She placed the book down and I said carelessly, "A girl can dream, mamma." She stood up so that she towered over me, "Not about someone below them. It is foolish. Goodnight." She blew out the candles and left me in the dark with nothing but my thoughts of Dmitri to preoccupy me.

 **Dmitri:**

The Princess had actually spoken to me. I couldn't really believe it! It was the talk of the kitchen for the rest of the day- how she had specifically asked my name and, not only that, but she wanted to meet with me again! I could have floated around the kitchen, cleaning the floor from up in the air, I was so elated!

I couldn't wipe the silly grin off my face all day, and it bothered Shef-povar. He commented about it consistently, "Dmitri, wipe that silly grin off your face. Her highness was merely bored, and that's the only reason she communicated with you. Don't expect it to happen again."

When we were packing up that night, I was the last person still left scrubbing the dishes. The rest of the cooks had finished up and headed out to go and drink together at some local pub. I stayed until I had finished every last piece- as I had been instructed. Most nights were like this. I spent hours washing dishes or scrubbing floors after the royalty had gone to bed. It was fine by me. It's how I earned my keep and a place to sleep at night. My father who had died in a battle with the Bolsheviks had known one of the kitchen staff and begged her to get me a job at the palace. She had been obligated.

So now here I was, dreaming while I slaved away, of the next time the princess spoke to me. What was my fascination with her specifically anyway? She was beautiful, true. She was rich, and I found that to be mesmerizing. Was she terribly kind? I don't know. I didn't know much about her beyond her wealth and her beauty, but still there was something so alluring about her…maybe it's because not in a million years would I stand a chance with her. She was someone who I desperately wanted but couldn't ever have.

I heard a knock on the door and just about jumped out of my wits. The princess stood in the doorway, clad in a long, silk nightgown. I blinked at her stupidly and she smiled, "Dmitri, would you like some help?" I jumped backwards and stammered, "Er…n…no thank you, princess. I'm quite alright here." She raised her eyebrows at me disbelievingly, "Really? Because it looks like to me you are busy washing dishes all on you own. And it is now…" She glanced at the kitchen clock, "Nine o clock in the evening. And you still have at least thirty more to do."

I was becoming nervous that she was seeking me out. This wasn't allowed. It was against the rules. Then why did it feel so…normal? I swallowed hard and whispered, "If you get caught helping me, won't your highness be in trouble?" There was a second's pause and then she murmured, "Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I was about to protest again and she sighed dramatically, "Dmitri, you aren't going to deny me, are you?" She batted her eyelids at me and I knew there and then that I shouldn't be stupid enough to accept her offer of help…but her flirtations were too hard to say no to. I mumbled, "Do you know how to clean, princess?"

She looked flummoxed, and I knew the answer right away. Although she then pretended that she knew, "I have been taught yes." I couldn't help but smirk at her, "Really? Well come and try it then." I stood back and allowed her to take over. She stared blankly at the sink and I couldn't help but chuckle, "Princess, clearly you have never cleaned a dish in your life." She sighed and relented, "Fine! I haven't. Are you happy now?" I shrugged my shoulders, "No, but I want to help you." I stood beside her and showed her how it's done. She was silently scrubbing until she said slowly, "I…I kind of like it. It's relaxing." This made me laugh, "Really? Well you can have my job any day." This caused her to laugh a lot too and it suddenly struck me that I had never seen the princess quite so happy. She laughed when her family was around, sure. But when there were other strangers, she was rather solemn. I wondered if that was because she was forced to be like that or what the reasons might be. I heard her whisper so softly that I might have imagined it, "Sometimes I wish I could."

A clearing of the throat caused us to both jump in surprise. I cringed as I turned to see the Tsarina standing at the door of the kitchen, looking rather stern and glaring at her daughter, "Anastasia Romanov! What did I tell you about this boy?! I am ashamed of you for sneaking off to him! You should know better."

Then she rounded on me and I felt like I was being stared at by the Tsar himself as I quivered and removed myself from her by several steps. The Tsarina smiled coldly at me and whispered in a deadly voice, "You, boy, will be spending the next little while in the dungeon!" Anastasia cried out in protest, "No Mamma! Please don't! He tried to stop me. It's my fault. If you want to throw anyone in the dungeon it should be me!" Her mother turned to her and said icily, "Well Anastasia, you clearly don't care about yourself being punished, and so he will have to suffer the consequences."

I sighed, knowing that arguing this was futile. I should have gone with my gut feeling and said no. Telling her no would have not made me end up in this mess. The Tsarina said seriously, "I'm going to fetch the guards and order them to take the boy down to dungeon."  
Anastasia tried pleading with her mother but she held back when her mother shot such a glare at her that she didn't dare argue. I watched the queen leave and then Anastasia turned to me, tears starting to form in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Dmitri! I didn't think that she would actually do anything about it! She is often so full of empty threats and…" I let her ramble, but I knew how this would end for me. I knew the Tsarina did not give empty threats to anyone, except maybe her children. Everyone else was treated in the exact same appalling manner where the threats were very, very real. Anastasia tried reaching out to me, moving closer, and I took several steps back before whispering, "I think you should leave."

The princess tried protesting but then her mother's voice echoed from behind her, "Anastasia, go to your room and stay there." She turned and fled from the room, sobs echoing down the hallway. The Tsarina stared me down like I was an unwanted fly on the wall. She said firmly, "I will not punish you as I suspect it was my daughter who sought you out in the first place. But, if I ever see you with her again, I will make sure you are out of this castle before you can blink, understood?"

I nodded repetitively and the Tsarina turned and walked away. I sighed in utmost relief and I knew that if the princess ever came looking for me again, so help her I would not be so kind. She could ruin me with one breath, and I was not about to jeopardize my free bed and the leftover meals that I had to survive on just because she needed some entertainment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anastasia:**

I sobbed myself to sleep that night, too distraught about what mother was threatening to do to Dmitri that there was no way I could sleep. Instead, I picked up the book she had left earlier and started reading. I needed to distract myself from the misery and the guilt I was feeling. Honestly she was a right cow when she wanted to be! She knew Dmitri wouldn't dare talk to me without permission. She knew I was the culprit. And she knew punishing him would be the only way to get through to me. I sighed as I finally put down the book and fell into a fitful sleep, where I had nightmares of Dmitri being locked alone in a cold and tiny cell. I feared for him, as if I had feared for no-one else before.

 **Five years later:**

I was about to celebrate my sixteenth birthday and there were some major preparations going on in the palace. People were decorating, I knew the head chef was making a massive feast and cake for me, Mamma and my sisters were getting their hair done for the special occasion tonight. Yet all I wanted was to see a boy who worked in the kitchen.  
I knew he still worked in the castle and I had seen him on a few occasions since I had last spoken to him. He'd stoically avoided eye contact with me and I had a feeling it's because he had been in the dungeon. It always made me feel so awful. And the older he got, the better looking he got too. He was getting taller, leaner and more intriguing every time I saw him. I suppose it's because he didn't have loads of wealth that made me interested in him. He was unlike anyone I had ever known.

I was walking the hallways mindlessly that day, just watching everyone go about their daily business. Sometimes I would do this, just hoping to catch a glance of him. Today was one of those days I hoped he would be out of the kitchen, because there were so many things to be done.

The servants all bowed their heads low when I walked past. It was a weird thing for me, but I just nodded at them because that's how it had always been. When I finally poked my head around the kitchen door, I saw a three-tiered cake being decorated. Several staff members were running around like madmen, adding final touches. They all paused when they saw me though and gave a low bow.

I walked up to the chef and complimented him, "Shef-povar! How wonderful to see everything coming along so nicely!" The chef had been concentrating so hard on placing a delicate edible flower on the cake that he nearly lost his balance at my statement. He yelled, "Your majesty! You were not supposed to see the cake! It was meant to be a surprise." I rolled my eyes and glanced sideways towards the sink, where…sure enough…a young boy stood washing the dishes with his back to me. He hadn't reacted to my presence and I knew he was ignoring me.

I sighed and said jokingly, "Honestly, Shef-povar, I hope you have not made the same old vanilla cake that my mother likes to have every year. It gets rather tiresome, you know?" I watched Dmitri's back for any sign of a reaction. His shoulders tensed and I knew he had heard me. That was all the proof I needed to know that he was listening and he was aware I was there.

The poor chefs' shoulders sagged, not realizing that this had been just a test. He groaned and said sorrowfully, "Your highness, I am sorry that you do not want vanilla cake. I don't have time to change it now however…" I shook my head and replied nonchalantly, "It's quite alright, Shef-povar! I'm sure it will be satisfactory."  
I walked around him on the other side to be as close to Dmitri as possible. He was listening for sure, as he had not moved his hands since I had spoken. Now that I was by his side almost, he began washing furiously, pretending to concentrate on washing. I sighed as others bustled around us. I turned my back to Shef-povar and whispered in his ear, "If you still like me, meet me in my bedroom tonight at eleven o clock." He was so handsome now that he was older. I heard him swallow and I smirked to myself as I made my way out of the kitchen, but not before saying, "I'm sorry for taking up your time, Shef-povar! You are a very busy man today. He smiled at me, a little flustered, "Yes, your highness!" He hadn't even stopped to consider that I had come in solely to speak to Dmitri, and that had been my aim.

I walked out of there with high hopes that Dmitri would want to come and see me on my birthday. I had been good and I hadn't approached him since that time my mother had scolded me for talking to him when I was ten years old. But the more time went on and the more suitors I had met, the more my attraction for the young man grew.

 _Flashback:_

I had been thirteen when my first suitor had come to visit me. His name had been Charles and I was particularly unenthusiastic to greet him. My family was hosting a royal ball and my father had insisted that I start dating. Mother thought it was ridiculous- as did I! I was only fourteen for goodness sake!

But anyway, father was insistent that I meet Prince Charles, whoever he was. I sat in my room, facing the mirror while our family friend and ladies maid, Anna, brushed out my hair. She said excitedly, "I'm sure you're going to have the most wonderful time with him tonight." I sighed and said irritably, "I can already tell you Anna, that he is probably not the man for me."

Anna groaned and shook her head disapprovingly, "How can you say that, princess? You have not even met him yet." I shrugged my shoulders and whispered, "I know my type, Anna." She smiled into the mirror at my reflection, "And rich isn't your type, your highness?" She said it cheekily but I knew the answer: no, it's not.

I closed my eyes and let her work her magic as I dreamed of a boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Eyes that could read me better than most- I was sure. He was just too good to be true.

Half an hour later, my hair was all done up in an elegant do, which twisted and twirled it's way around a bun. I would have preferred it down and normally I did get my way, but mother had insisted that because it was my birthday I had to wear it up. It did make me look older than I was, I had to admit. I had almost become seventeen years old in a matter of minutes.

When the time and it was seven o clock, mother rushed in looking all panicked and stressed. She turned to Anna, "You done with her make-up?" Anna was just applying some lipstick on me. I hated the stuff. It was too much and red was not a colour I'd choose if I had a say. Anna replied swiftly and with much concentration, "Almost. Just finishing the final touch! Ah, there we go!" She told me to smack my lips together and I did so.

Mother beamed happily, "Thank you Anna! You're an angel!" Anna bowed swiftly and mother grabbed my arm impatiently, "You are late! What took so long!" I rolled my eyes, "Honestly mother, it's only six fifty five. I am still early." I wore a sky-blue dress which fell to just above my knees. The sleeves were light and airy, but not puffy which is how I preferred them. Mother handed me a sash to wear around my attire which was customary at formal occasions. All of my sisters, who were joining us in the hallway, were wearing similar ones too. Mine was a dark blue so it matched well with my outfit.

I straightened up and readied myself for my entrance. All of the staff had to attend the beginning of the big celebration. I knew this meant Dmitri too and my heart pounded in agony as I longed to see him. I would without a doubt be searching for him in the few seconds I had before my view would be clouded with bodies and blocking my way.

We entered the ballroom hall on a stage where all of our thrones sat in a row. Mine was the second last on the right. Alexi's was the only one smaller than mine. It didn't really matter though because he was going to be king one day, so he'd be sitting where Papa currently stood. I scanned the crowd from the second I walked on stage, after Maria. She was waving to everyone politely, as were Olga and Tatiana. I raised my hand in welcome too.

There were so many black suits and big dresses that it was hard to see anything more than that. I looked on the sides though, along the staff. Pappa was giving his usual welcoming speech of appreciation for the guests. And then I finally found him, standing on the far-right hand side of the hall, close to the back and looking as awkward and as out of place as ever. He was looking at me though, and this pleased me no end! When I held his gaze a little longer than was strictly appropriate, he glanced away in embarrassment.

I couldn't help but feel like I was in good spirits because of it. So when I met Charles a little later on, I probably appeared more pleased than actually was to meet him. He was a head taller than me and had blonde, floppy hair which was perfectly groomed back and it showed off his sparkling blue eyes, which matched his sparkling blue suite.

Pappa introduced us, with Charles' father there too, "Charles, may I introduce you to my second youngest daughter, Miss Anastasia Nikolaevena of Russia." I curtsied, as was tradition when meeting other royalty. Charles bowed deeply and then took my hand in his, "The pleasure is mine, your highness." He kissed my hand and I felt absolutely nothing. Not intense love. Not fear. Not even a smidgen of happiness. Nothing.

XXX

I thought back to that day when I had first met Charles. It was unfortunate that he was going to be at my sixteenth birthday ball and I was going to be forced to dance with him, yet again. You would think that with time, my dear father would give up on the idea of Prince Charles and I. My obvious lack of feeling for him had caused some family strife. Pappa was not pleased about it and neither was I. But I refused to be forced to spend more time with Prince Charles than I could help.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the hallway, clad in a white silk dress with gold trimming around the edges. Over my dress, I wore a golden sash. My mother said it's the same one she wore when she was sixteen years old. Olga, Tatiana and Maria had all worn it on their sixteenth birthdays.

I met all of my sisters and my brother in the hallway, as was tradition right before the ball. Mother checked us all to make sure we were perfect one last time before she turned to me and forced a smile "You look lovely, my darling. Just be on your best behavior. And it wouldn't hurt you to try flirting with Prince Charles, you know?"  
I refrained from rolling my eyes, knowing I'd get a scolding if I acted on such a thought, "Yes mom," I said, although entirely not meaning it. I was hoping beyond hope that Dmitri still fancied me, even just a little bit. I'd much rather spend my sixteenth birthday with him than some of the pretentious people I was about to engage with.

Mother nodded astutely, "Right then, off we go. Your father is already downstairs in the lobby and socializing." I again refrained from rolling my eyes. Father was forever "socializing," which by my definition meant that he was making deals and sucking up to people who he needed to suck up to.

We walked down the hallway and Alexei complained, "How long do I have to hang around this boring party for, mom?" I inhaled deeply with impatience. I knew Alexei had health issues, but he was always using this as a reason to get out of things he didn't want to attend.

Mother smiled sweetly at him, "Not long my dear one. All you need to do is make an appearance. Converse with one or two guests, and then you may retire to bed. Anna will take you, of course." We had arrived at the lobby now where guests were already filing in.

I was walking to the main door when I spotted Dmitri in a suit. I couldn't believe it! What was he doing in a _suit_? That's when I noticed the butler's tray being held aloft in his hand. He was offering the guests champagne and he had stopped Caroline Mikhailov and her daughter Daniela. They were accepting champagne from Dmitri and the pretty blonde girl batted her eyelashes at him furiously. He looked abashed and embarrassed which I found rather endearing.

Just as mother was pushing me towards the ballroom, Dmitri glanced up and he caught my eyes. I watched him as he tried to disengage from Daniela. I couldn't help but feel a little bit pleased, because at the very least it meant that he somewhat cared what I thought. I was ushered to the left-hand side of the stage, Pappa was still socializing and we had to wait for him before we could start the party.

Mamma straightened my Tiara and my dress. She said firmly, "Anastasia, you will be polite to every guest. And you will greet Charles with enthusiasm that he would not expect from you, alright? He might make you an offer that you cannot refuse." I stared at her in surprise at the seriousness of her tone. Mamma was not one who was normally light-hearted to be fair. But her something about her tone bothered me. Was she…she was worried?

Pappa finally joined us and he appraised as all, "Ah, my beautiful family! Anastasia…" he watched me with a big smile on his face, "You look radiant. I know you will not let me down tonight." Why were Mamma and Pappa acting so strange? I knew I had to see that blithering idiot of a prince, but I really didn't know why they kept thinking I would disappoint them…

Then Pappa's name was announced and the hall erupted with applause. He walked on stage confidently, and Mamma followed him shortly after. They held hands and waved to their audience. Maria commented, "Don't they look beautiful?" she sighed in a whimsical thought. I shrugged my shoulders, "They look like mamma and pappa. I don't see what's so different about them tonight." First Olga was announced, and then Tatiana, followed by Maria. Alexei also went first this evening. The speaker said finally, "And last but not least, her royal highness the Granduchess Anastasia Nikolaevena." A round of applause and whooping echoed from the audience and I walked on stage, making sure I didn't trip up the stairs with my clumsiness. I was by far the clumsiness of my sister at any rate!

I walked on stage, head held high and I was grateful that I was not wearing an ankle length dress tonight. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself, not while Dmitri was out there at least. The thought of his made me excited to see him that evening. I grinned and waved my hand at my audience, eyes searching the crowd for chestnut colored ones.

I finally found him at the far back of the room, standing beside the big oak doors in a black and white tuxedo. He was watching me with a smile etched on his face, and as my eyes met his, I felt a shiver trickle down my spine. Why did he have such an effect on me? _Why_? I had to forcibly look away from his penetrating gaze. It made me blush and I knew everyone was watching me. I did not want people noticing. This was our little secret. I had to pretend like I didn't care.

I waved until my father stepped forward and this effectively ended the introductory speeches. He cleared his throat and said, "Now, Prince Charles, I know you have a gift to give to my daughter." I glanced in confusion at mother, who avidly stared at the ground and pretended it was the most interesting thing in the room.

I felt suddenly ill for some reason, like I knew what was coming. Charles walked confidently to the stage, his blonde hair brushed perfectly back- not a strand out of place. He got down on one knee and I felt my stomach sink through the floor. I wanted to disappear and never come back. He smiled kindly at me and said boldly, "Anastasia, I've known you for a long time Long enough for me to feel like this is right." He pulled out a little box from his blazer pocket and held it out before opening the box.

Tucked inside the little red velvet box was a big blue sapphire, surrounded by little sparkling diamonds. I gasped, but it was not the typically good kind of gasp that people made when they were being proposed to. It was a gasp of shock and surprise and absolute _terror_. Charles smiled, thinking otherwise. He whispered, "Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"  
There was a collective murmur from the audience and I glanced at Pappa. I knew what he wanted me to do because he was beaming from ear to ear. My mother was also nodding slowly and then I glanced at Olga who looked positively jealous. I turned my attention back to Charles and whispered, "Uhh…I need to think about it."  
There was more noise in the ballroom and then Pappa snapped. He dragged me off stage and he said angrily, "You _will_ accept that boys offer, Anastasia so help me or…" I glared at him, "Or what, Pappa? What?" I folded my arms crossly and mother joined us, "Anastasia, you _cannot_ leave the poor boy hanging there!" I scowled at her, "Yes I can. Did you _really_ think it was a good idea to get him to propose to me in front of the _entire_ ball?" Pappa interjected then, "We thought you couldn't refuse and embarrass us in front of so many people!"  
I shook my head then and smirked, "Well, clearly you don't know me very well then." Mamma glowered at me and reprimanded, "Anastasia, you will get back on that stage and accept that proposal or…" I raised my eyebrows, "Or what Mamma?" Suddenly I could see a threat come into her eyes and she blurted, "Or, that kitchen boy will be banished from the castle. And he will be out of a job and have no home to go to. Is that what you what?"  
This made me freeze. I glared at her, "What makes you think…" she interrupted me then, "That you still fancy him? I know you went to the kitchens today Anastasia. And I know that it had nothing to do with the cake you inquired about." This caused me panic! So she knew I'd been down to visit Dmitri. And I knew what I had to do now. Pappa turned to Mamma, "Why was she in the kitchen?"  
I stared at her and prayed that she would not divulge my secret. She smirked, "Anastasia has a little crush on the kitchen boy. That's why she's so against marrying Charles." I balled up my fists tightly and Pappa's expression darkened, "Have they done anything about this obsession?" Mamma shook her head, "Not to my knowledge, no. I threatened Anastasia about it a long time ago."  
Pappa nodded briskly, "Ok then. Anastasia, do not keep Charles waiting." I bowed my head in defeat and walked up the stairs. I reached Charles who was still standing on the stage. Pappa silenced everyone and he smiled falsely, "My daughter has something to say." I glanced down at Charles and through a tightened voice whispered, "I accept your offer of marriage, Charles."  
There was a round of applause as Charles got down on one knee again and the slipped the massive ring onto my finger. I'd never worn such heavy jewellery and I hated the feeling of it sitting there, cold and uncomfortable, even though it fit perfectly. I glance up to scan the crowd for Dmitri. It seemed like he had vanished into thin air, like a ghost of my past. I wanted to cry and break inside, but I had to remain strong for the next few hours at least.

Charles then took my hand in his and led me to the dance floor. I danced with him because now we were engaged and mother and father had gotten their way again. But I was not going to stop trying to fight against it with all my might. I was even more determined to see Dmitri tonight than I had been before. Mamma and Pappa had just unleashed demon in me that was not going to be tamed easily. I knew what I wanted, and it wasn't Charles.


End file.
